Xyllia Adventures:The swordmaker
by poison for your soul
Summary: Zoro is getting a new sword
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Luffy! Come and see!"

"What is it Usopp?"

"There seems to be something under the water."

"Oi Zoro! Do you see anything from up there?"

"Yea there is something beside our ship. Something big."

"Is it Sea Kings?" Chopper shivers.

"But Sea Kings do not come out of Calm Line!"

"Maybe it is like the Sea Cow the Arlong keeps? Somebody's pet?"

"Whatever it is it not like we can't handle it."

"Nami-swan~~You are so cute when you are so confident!" Sanji seaweed dance~~

"Yohohoho~ Brace yourself it's coming out."

Zoro tighten his sword, Sanji raise his leg, Luffy start swinging his arms, Nami bring out her weather rod, Chopper turn super huge, Franky take out his missles, Robin cross her arms and ...Usopp hides behind the pillar and shout " I will leave it to you guys!"

With that, as a huge spray of water shot to the sky and a huge shadow loam over them. A shadow so huge it make Sunny like a tiny toothpick.

"Sugeeeee! Ouch! Nami why did you hit me for?"

"This is not the time to marvel how much bigger this sea king is than a normal sea king! We are going to get crush! Do something!"

"Okay Gomu Gomu Mi Bazooka!"

"Hana-hana huru huru."

"Franky Bazooka!"

"Sky walk! Need a lift seaweed head?"

"Mind your own business Curly eyebrows"

As everybody lunge their attack towards the Mother of all Sea Kings, Usopp notice something. There seems to be somebody on the head of the Sea King. Chopper too smell a very strange scent from the head.

"Guys wait!" Both Chopper and Usopp shout in unison.

But it was too late, the attacks are nearing the Sea King at alarming speed. Nothing can stop the attacks now.

Suddenly out of nowhere a huge ice wall appeared and manage to stop Franky and Luffy's attacks. The ice wall immediately shattered into a thousand pieces creating a mist that covered the beast. Zoro and Sanji both disappeared in the midst of white.

Suddenly there was a clang of metals against metal. Apparently someone gotten into a fight with Zoro.

"Concassé!" Seems like Sanji join in the fight too.

"Ice? It can't be Aokiji can't it?!" Nami eyes widen in fear. " I thought he quit the marines!"

"I am going to join in the fight. Gomu Gomu No Mi Pistol!"

"Wait Luffy! There is a strong wind coming! We need to lower the sails! Argh! Chopper go lower the main sails! Usopp you lower the second main! If the wind blow us all away we won't be able to find those guys back!"

Just as they finished lowering the sails, a gust of wind appear out of nowhere like Nami predicted.

"Ahhhhhh!" scream Nami while hugging her head as the wind howls in her ears and drag her hair.

"Look." said Robin " The mist cleared."

The rest of the crews look up and see what army is able to hold their fort against the big 3 and their jaws drop open in shock


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the center surrounded by the three is a person holding two blades. The blades are so white that even from afar the shine of the blade still hurts Usopp's eyes. The blades are not straight and long like Zoro's katana but curvy like wings.

The rest of the crew watch in awe as the person switch blades at Zoro and keep blasting ice at Sanji and Luffy. Luffy tried to hit the ice but as he made contact the ice immediately start to reproduce and in matter of seconds Luffy entire right arm is frozen in ice.

As the mist cleared further Sanji realize the person have long purplish black hair and…BOOBS! NOSEBLEED FAINT.

Zoro too stop his attacks when he realize the person that was switching blades with him for some time now is a female and a very young one too. She don't look older than fifteen for Christ sakes and here he was thinking he found a match like Hawkeyes.

The girl too stop her attacks the moment Zoro stop attacking. She turn to Luffy and with a click of her fingers the ice on his arms break and shattered.

"Now you all have enough sense to stop would you mind to explain why are you attacking me out of the blue?" Her voice is icy like glass.

"Erm….Niku?" Luffy said while scratching his head.

All crews facepalm.

"YOU WANNA EAT MY TOMTOM?!"

"I won't eat it if it is yours."

"Ohhh, okay then." Shrug the girl as she keep away her sword. She hop her way up to the Sea King(Tom Tom) head "Well I will be on my way then."

"Wait, Senorita~ Would you want some dinner?" Sanji seaweed dance strike again.

The girl think for awhile….. "Hmmmm I don't see why not."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With warm food and drinks in their tummies, the crew and the girl got friendly and start lots of merry making.

"Hahaha" laugh the girl as she watch Luffy, Chopper and Usopp do stupid stuffs like putting chopsticks up their nose.

Zoro pick up his beer and sit down beside the girl.

"So who did you learn your Eitōryū from?"

"Eitōryū? You mean dual blades? Quite a number of people actually but I think my best teacher would be Zuko (YES! LIKE IN AVATAR! Not the blue monkeys mind you)."

"Zuko? Never heard of him. Where do he live? I like to pay him a visit."

"Erm I think that would be impossible as he is not from this world (As in not in this dimension)."

"Oh I am sorry. (Zoro thought he died)" Zoro sit there sipping on his beer quietly as he do not know what to say anymore.

"Ano ne"

"Yes Chopper?"

"Erm…it had been bothering me for awhile." fiddle fingers" Erm…..erm…why your scent is so strange?"

"Strange?"

"Yea not like human."

"Well that is because I am not." The girl said with a smiley face.

All crew jaws drop open.

"You are not HUMAN? Then what are you?"

"Hmmmmm well I am a mix blood so I think me and my brothers are one of a kind. Don't think we have a term for our race yet."

"Mix?"

"My mother is a 1000 years old snow rabbit." With that the girl took off her hat. The crew thought she is just wearing a rabbit shape hat but actually underneath is rabbit ears.

"No wonder you smell like an animal….." muttered Chopper under his breath.

"As for my dad…I don't know. I am finding for my roots now."

"1000 years old?!" Nami that finally swallowed all the information and finally found her voice to shriek out.

"Yea, it is pretty normal for my mother's race. They can live till 3000 years and still look like 20. Even though I look like this, I am already 356 years old."

"356?!" Jaws not only drop eyes start popping out too.

"SUGOI!" Luffy eyes start to sparkle. "So you are actually an OBAACHAN?"

Luffy got kicked in the head by Sanji. "This is not the way you should speak to a lady. Especially such a pretty lady." Sanji seaweed dance strikes again "Even if you are 356 years old I will still LOVE YOU!"

Sweat drop.

"Grand Line really have a lot of weird things. We shouldn't be so surprise. " As expected Robin is the first one to calm down. "Erm…(Thinking of what to call her and then realize she don't know the girl's name or occupation) your name?"

"Ah? Ahahahahaha I forgot to introduce myself? My name is Xylia. Now on a journey to find my father's origin."

"How are you going to that? You know the country's name?"

"Nope, but I have this." Xylia took out her blades. The blades are white as snow and bit transparent. It look as fragile as glass but Zoro knows it is harder than it looks. " These blades are made from a metal only found in my father's world. So as long as I can find the metal I will find my home."

"Would you like to join our crew?"

"LUFFY!"

"Why not Nami? She is strong and I like her." Luffy turn back and look at Xylia. "So would you?"

"Okay, you all seems like a pretty fun company. Not bad for a journey with no destination."

"You sure? We are pirates you know?"

"So? I was once a mafia. To me no matter what do you do as long you do what you think its right it doesn't matter what the society label you as."

"Okay I definitely want you in our crew now!JOIN US!"

"Aye aye captain."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this is how the Straw-hat crew got a temporary member.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning

"Good morning Tomtom, have you eaten breakfast?"

"Mao~"

"You havn't ? Sanji-kun made some buns, would you want some?"

"Mao~"

"Haha true, you would need a truck full of buns to fill up. "

"Mao~"

"Okay you get your breakfast. Will you be able to find me back?"

"Mao~~"

"Sorry, I forgot your nose is the best of all Seakings. Be back soon okay?"

With that Tomtom left. Xylia turned around and saw Zoro leaning on the mast while staring at her.

"What?"

"I don't trust you."

"Why should you?"

A little bit taken aback, Zoro grip his sword and point it at Xylia. "If I find you do anything fishy my katana will sever your head from your neck."

"Heh you can try but you will never win."

This is how Chopper found them, in a staring competition to the death.

"Ano…ano….Xylia-chan"

Without breaking the stare, Xylia answered Chopper "Yes Chopper-kun?"

"Lunch is ready. Zoro you coming?"

Before he can answer, a huge shadow loom over them.

"Tomtom! How is breakfast?" Her smile froze on her face when she saw Tomtom. "Oh my god! What is the matter?"

"Mmmaaoooo"

"Your tummy hurt? What did you ate?"

"Maoooo"

"A clam?"

"Maoooooo"

With a wave of her hand, Xylia froze a mast piece of the sea. "Climb on top of it Tomtom, I check your tummy."

"Maoo" moan Tomtom while trying to climb the ice with its four paws.

"Wait for me Xylia. I am a doctor. I can help."

"Let's go then." With that Xylia jump on Tomtom with Chopper in her arms. Zoro look at them from Sunny, determine if Xylia do anything stupid he will chop her and the stupid cat-like Seaking into half.

"There is something in its tummy. You see that big lump poking out?"

"Yes. So should we cut it open and take it out or take it out from the inside?"

"I have not sure if I can sew such a big cut. Tomtom might die from blood lost."

"How about this, after we take it out, I freeze the wound and unfreeze it little by little when you sew it back?"

"Good idea!"

"Sorry Tomtom this will hurt."

"Mao~~~"

"Quick take it outttt errr errr errr" the moment Chopper touch the lump, he felt dizziness and fainted.

From Sunny, Zoro saw Chopper turn a few rounds and collapse. "That women!" he growl under his breath as he jump towards them all three swords ready.

Xylia notice Zoro closing in with a murderous aura but she choose to ignore it and continue to take the lump that is the size of an elephant out.

"Urgh! This damn rock is heavy!"

Clang!

Zoro quickly withdraw his sword from the rock and strike again. _This damn girl is as fast as a rabbit_! Cursed Zoro as all his blow missed.

_What the hell is his problem?_ Cursed Xylia too as she avoid all the attacks nimbly.

"MAOOOOO!"

_Shit! I don't have time for this! Tomtom will die if this continue._ With that Xylia stop running away and concentrate on pushing the rock from Tomtom's wound.

Zoro is surprised that she stopped but he didn't stop attacking and his sword finally make contact with her body.

"Argh!" Scream Xylia in pain when the sword pierce into her back. She barely manage to avoid getting cut in the vital point. Even though it hurts like hell, Xylia didn't stop pushing and the big boulder finally start to move.

"Zoro! What are you doing?"

Zoro turn his head to see Chopper that collapse a few moment before staring at him in horror. He don't seems to be hurt anywhere but then not all fatal wounds are big. Zoro turn back and was about to land another strike but was stop by Chopper.

"Zoro! What are you doing?"

"She attacked you! I saw you fainted from Sunny."

"No she didn't! I fainted because I touched this lumppppp errr errrrrrrr errrrr" with that Chopper fainted again.

"Huh? This rock is a Kairoseki?"

"Stop mumbling there and help me PUSH!"

Thud

_Hold on Xylia! You cant faint now. Shit my eyes are getting blurry. Did I missed?_

Suddenly somebody grip her hand and seems to help her aim. "Now shoot."

The blast of ice quickly stop Tomtom's bleeding.

"You can rest now." Someone whisper in her ears.

Wondering who is, Xylia fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What happen? Why am I aching all over? Did I got into a fight? Why I can't move? Where is TomTom? TOMTOM!

"Urgh….." moan Xylia as she sat up too suddenly and tore a bit of her wound.

"No, Xylia-chan you must lie down!" said Chopper as he tried to push her back to the bed.

"No, TomTom. I must save TomTom!" Xylia still refuse to lie down.

Angered, Chopper turn into human size. "Lie down. TomTom is fine! You manage to freeze his wound before you fainted."

"I manage to?" Trying her best to recall what happen before she fainted to ensure Chopper didn't lie to her, she remembered the mysterious person. It must be Chopper-kun, that stupid idiot one-eye swordsman won't be so kind.

Seeing that Xylia had relaxed and lie back down, Chopper open her pajamas to dress the wound that tore open during the struggle.

BANG!

Chopper almost tear the wound open in shock but Xylia just lazily tilt her head to see which lunatic that broke the door.

"Xylia are you alright?"

"I am fine Luffy. How is TomTom?"

"He is fine, Chopper had sewn his wound back after he treated you. Now he is sleeping in the bottom of the ocean (I think.)" answered Robin.

"Don't you have anything to say Zoro?" questioned Nami in a poisonous tone.

"What?"

"You dare to ask what?! You dare to hurt a lady and might leave a big scar on such a beautiful back" Sanji wipe away his tears. "You deserve to die to pay for your sins." With that he start to attack Zoro.

"What the hell is wrong with you Curly Eyebrows?"

"Ohohoho you dare to ask what somemore." As Brooke also join the attack.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU GET OUT! THE PATIENT NEED TO REST!" At last, Chopper finally lose his temper and throw his desk towards the crews that are fighting.

After all commercial had died down, Chopper continue to sew back the wound.

"Chopper-kun, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes." Chopper answered without breaking his pace of sewing.

"Why did you faint the moment you touch the rock?"

"Because I am a devil fruit user and that rock is a Seastone which will make me lose my strength. "

"Devil fruit?"

"You don't know what is a devil fruit ? Then how did you manage to make ice out of nowhere? Wait…..if you are a devil user why you didn't faint when you touch the seastone? This is all too confusing!"

"I still don't really get what is a devil fruit but I get the picture that devil fruit user will faint when they touch a type of stone call seastone. As for my ice-blending, it is an in-born ability I inherit from my mother. Are you less confuse now?"

"Yes, now for devil fruit users (blah blah blah, I am not going to explain what is devil fruit user again)

After finish dressing the wound, Chopper pick up his tray and was prepared to leave but Xylia stopped him by calling out to him.

"Last thing Chopper, don't blame Zoro too much for this. Yes I am still angry at him for slicing my back open but at that situation anybody will misunderstood. I would do the same if the same thing happen to my brothers. He just cared for you all, his nakamas, a lot that's all. So please don't punish his too bad for this?"

With that, Chopper nodded and left.

"How is she?"

"Urgh! Zoro! You gave me a shock of my life!"

"Sorry. How is she?"

"If you feel so worried, why don't you go in and see her?"

Zoro just turned his head away.

"I see. You feel guilty and don't know how to face her. She already forgiven you and ask us not to punish you."

Zoro turned and look at Chopper in disbelief. "She forgave me?"

"Yes, so can you kindly go fetch some food for her while I go prepare for her medicine?"

Zoro didn't answer but turn and walk towards the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seems like Xylia is really not human after all. The wound that most people need at least a month to heal is gone in three days, leaving without any mark that it was ever been there.

Xylia turn to her servant for these few days, "Zoro, can you carry me out? I want to get some fresh air."

Zoro didn't answer but he got up and carried her princess style and head towards the door.

It's not like Xylia cannot walk, just that the entire crew agreed that Zoro should remain as her servant for the rest of the month as punishment and Xylia agreed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, the wind feels so nice today." Xylia signaled Zoro to put her down and she began to walk around the deck, admiring the view.

"Ohaiyo Xylia-chan~~ Would you like some snack? We have crepe today."

"Yes please Sanji-kun."

"Wait here for awhile, I will go get it."

Xylia continue her stroll, stretching her limbs that got numb from lying down these few days. She was yawning midway when she reach the back of the ship. There it was blocking her way, a strange big rock, hidden by the mikan trees.

"What is this?"

"It's the seastone from Tomtom tummy. Nami wanted to make something out of it but it is unbreakable..." Answered Zoro that had been following her, remembering the day where his sword did not manage to slice through a rock for the first time. "She plan to sell it the next time we land."

"Seastone…..unbreakable…." Xylia mumbled unconsciously as she run her fingers around the stone. "Found it! Zoro go fetch my bag. The leather one."

Zoro cursed under his breath but obediently went to fetch her bag.

"Here." Zoro throw the bag to her. Xylia caught it in midair and start to fumble to find the tools she is looking for.

She took out something that look like an extra big size nail and a hammer. _What is she trying to do?_ Zoro thought while sitting in the distance crossed-arms. She put the nail at the spot where her hands previously at and she hit the nail with the hammer real hard.

"BANG!"

"Give up, you won't be able to break it like this. An unpolished Seastone is incredibly strong that even my blade can't slice through it. Even the marines need giants to split it open. Not to mention you are tiny…." Zoro lost his voice when the Seastone scattered into pieces in front of him.

"Hehehe don't look down on me. I have my pride as a sword smith. There is no stone that I can't handle." Xylia replied with a smug face.

"Xylia-chan are you alright? What was that noise? What …..what ….what happen?" Sanji almost drop the plate of crepe when he see the seastone in pieces.

"I broke it." Xylia replied with a huge grin on her face.

"But how?" Nami that abandon her navigation the moment she heard that the seastone been broken.

"By aiming for the vital point of course."

"What is a vital point?" Asked Robin.

" Hmmmmmm how should I put it? Every object is covered in a net, however every net have a hole. As long you attack the hole, the entire net will collapse."

"Every net have a hole?" Asked Robin again.

"Yes, every. A person can make the hole smaller but it is always there."

"Sugoi~~ How to see the net?" Asked Luffy while shaking Xylia until she start to see stars. "Ouch! Why you hit me Chopper?"

"What you think you are doing to my patient?"

"Ehehehe sorry." Luffy apologized and let go of Xylia.

"The net is not something you can see but a feeling, something like instinct. It is hard to grasp it unless you possess a hell lot amount of talent and hardwork."

"Can you teach me?" asked Luffy.

"I can try but bear in mind not everybody can perfect this skill."

"I want to learn it too. "

"Me too."

In the end, all the crews agreed except Zoro. All the crews turn and stare at him.

"What?"

"You don't want to learn it? With this skill you can easily become the strongest swordman in the world."

"…"

Xylia seeing her servant unwillingness decided to help him out by changing the topic. "Frankie, do you use a boiler for this ship?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I have a plan to modify the boiler a bit so that I can use it as a blacksmith's forge. Here I did a simple sketch on the plans, what do you think?"

Frankie replied after looking at it, "This plan might work but you have to modify here a bit. Make it smaller because our boiler is…..never mind just follow me the engine room."

Zoro stood there seeing her disappearing below the deck. He himself also don't know why he didn't agree. Like Luffy said, with that skill he could easily be the greatest swordman but why do he don't like the idea of her teaching him? Maybe unconsciously, Zoro had seen Kuina in her. A rival. A friend. And….love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello mina-san, I actually wrote the ending already but the episodes towards the ending not really. Do you want a sneak peek? Please comment.


	7. Chapter 7

The weather was terrifically sunny with lovely strong breeze. _A perfect weather for a nap_ thought Zoro while stretching his back.

"Swish"

Without even thinking, Zoro dodge the blade that was aiming for his head. He quickly turn around to face the girl that is still holding the white crystal blade that just attacked him.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He shout at the girl but the girl kept silent while speeding up her momentum at swinging blades at him.

"That's it!" Zoro finally reach for his blades when the girl slice off a lock of his hair. There he stand all three swords ready but the girl just pick up the lock of hair and left.

"What is her problem?" murmured Zoro

**Later that day**

"Clip"

Zoro woke up in shock and almost attacked the girl that was squatting beside him but stop in time when he realize that she is just clipping his nails with a nail clipper. He had sense her presence beside him but wasn't expecting anything like that. Hell! Even his own mother had never cut his nails for him. She is very gentle and careful to not hurt him. Zoro look at her concentrated look and felt a slight tingle in his heart.

Slightly blushing, Zoro asked her " What are you doing?"

She look at him in the eye with a puzzled look for she had never heard him talk so gently before but she still kept silent and just took the fingernails and left.

"What the hell? Nami what is the woman's problem?"

Nami shrug in reply. She might be from the female species but that doesn't mean she will understand every single female species' strange behavior.

**That night during dinner**

_Hmmm omelet for dinner today, her favorite. _Zoro look left and right but didn't see the girl.

"Where is Xylia?"

"Probably still in her workshop." Answered Robin.

"Yup, she is in there whole day." Franky added on.

"I will go get her~~ She will love tonight's dinner~~"

"There is no need funny eyebrow. I am going." With that Zoro turned and walk out the door.

"Funny eyebrows you Mori-head! Why you—Nami san?" Sanji stop him yelling and turn to Nami that is tugging his shirt.

Nami turn to face the others at the dining table " Have you ever seen Zoro cared about whether other people have their dinner before? "

The whole crew shake their heads.

"This is going to be fun." Smirk Nami.

**At the workshop**

Zoro just open the door and a hot blast of air hit his face.

"Damn! It is so hot! How did she manage to not suffocate in here? We should get her some ice or -"

Zoro stood there speechless while staring at the girl that is only wear a tube and short pants. Her body is covered in dirt and sweat and Zoro found this incredibly sexy. He can feel his mouth dried up when he trace a drop of from her cheek to her neck then drip and disappeared between her breasts.

He would have lose control and pounce on her right there and then if she didn't turn around and broke into a dazzling smile.

"Zoro! What a coincidence! I was just about to get you!"

"I erm… dinner…." Zoro stare at the hand that is holding his while trying to find the words to say.

" This will be real quick." Before his brain can function, Xylia had already slice the palm of his hand and Zoro can see his blood dripping into the sword mold.

"What are you doing?" Surprising Xylia once again for Zoro do not sound angry but just curious.

" A great sword need a soul. So by putting your hair, fingernails and blood into it, you gave the sword a part of your soul. Now the bond between both of you will never be broken. Even if both of you are separated, you will find each other back one day."

Zoro look at Xylia and felt the tingle in his heart again. This time stronger.

" You are making me a sword." Not a question but a conclusion.

" Yes." Answered Xylia while cleaning up Zoro's wound.

"Why?"

"No reason. Just thinking you deserve a number one sword to be a number one swordsman."

The tingle became stronger.

"BANG! CLANG! CLANG!"

Zoro stared at her swinging hammer after hammer on the metal. How did such a little body like hers have so much power that it can even trigger him?

**After a few hours **

"It's done!" Xylia swing the sword playfully in front of Zoro.

It's a beautiful blade. Silver with blue craving running from the hilt to the end of the sword. The hilt is simple black with a single Sapphire decorating it. Zoro reach for it and found it surprising light despite that it is almost half of his height.

" I make it longer than your usual ones. From what you told me, Mihawk can slice a ship in half. I think half of it is because of his swordsmanship the other half should be due to his blade length. Because if the length of the sword is longer, the motion…."

Zoro tone out and keep staring at the pair of red lips that is open and closing. Like seducing him to kiss it.

He would have done it if Xylia did not suddenly pluck his hair.

"Ouch what is that for?!"

"Shut up and watch!"

Zoro mouth drop open when he see his hair got cut into half the moment it touch the blade. How sharp is this sword to manage to pull off something like that?

"Just like this and you are surprise? You are looking down on me sword making skills. Here take this failure, I am going to tell you how strong this blade is."

_This is a failure? What the hell it look as good as the best katana in the market._ While thinking that, Xylia had already swung the blade. With just one slice, the Daito that Zoro is holding got slice in half.

"So what are you going to name it?"

"Elen Galad, Starlight. "

"Elen Galad? What language is that?"

"I not really sure. It's my father's native tongue and as you know I am not sure where he is from but since he is the one that taught me sword making, I always name my swords in that language as a form of honoring him. So do you like that name?"

"Starlight is a pretty name but I don't see anything that resemble a star here. Is it the cravings?"

"Glad you asked. Come lets go outside."

Xylia is so happy and excited that she didn't notice Zoro returned her grasp tightly.

"Is a full moon! Perfect! Mina-san! You got to come out and see this!" shouted Xylia on the top of her lungs.

The moment the moonlight shine on the katana, Zoro saw is a star emerging from the middle of the deep blue sapphire.

"Is this why you name it Starlight?"

"Partly but not quite. Wait and see."

As the strawhat crew continue their stare, the blade's craving start to glow a shimmering blue and it is clear to see that it is surrounded by a white misty aura.

"Sugoi~~~~" Luffy start to reach for it in awe

"Wait Luffy!" Xylia tried to stop Luffy but its too late.

"Yeeeeohhhhhhhh" moan Luffy as he melt to a puddle of gooey mess.

"Sorry Luffy-san I should had told you earlier that this blade contain seastone. Now Zoro can cut any Devilfruit user! Sand! Smoke! Anything!"

"Sugei na!"

"Ms. Blacksmith good job."

"That isn't the most fascinating thing yet. Watch."

The entire crew stare in awe as the sword start to shrink to palm size.

"Tadah! It can change into an earring when you don't need it. Very convenient don't you think?"

Without thinking Xylia quickly unhook one of Zoro's earring and replace it with Starlight.

"Hehehe so Zoro do you like it?"

Zoro respond is to kiss her.


End file.
